ugly girl or beautiful girl?
by Minami Aiko
Summary: Sakura merasa dirinya jelek,bagaimana hidupnya jika ia bertemu tiga cowok ganteng plus populer/Bad summary/DONT LIKE DONT READ/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

UGLY GIRL OR BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

Warning:typo,abal,gaje,dan sebangsanya*?*,tidak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing:tergantung review.

Friendsip and Romance

Rate:T

Lets's enjoy it ^^

Summary:sakura adalah gadis yang merasa dirinya jelek,bagaimana hidupnya jika ia bertemu tiga cowok ganteng plus populer/bad summary/DONT LIKE DONT READ/RnR please?

Diclaimer: om MASASHI KISHMOTO

By: Minami Aiko

UGLY GIRL OR BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

Chapter 1

Suatu pagi di Kota Metropolitan Konohagakure,hiduplah seorang gadis sederhana yang cupu,namanya adalah Sakura Haruno,kita lihat pemain utama kita sedang bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh terdengar...

KRINGG...

"Ck,weker sialan,jam berapa ini?" tanya gadis itu entah bertanya sama siapa.

"oh,jam setengah tujuh,"sang gadis ining kembali tidur,tapi..

"WHAT,JAM SETENGAH TUJUH!" teriak sang gadis,lalu terdengar bunyi hiruk-pikuk yg dikerjakan sang gadis tengah sibuk mamakai baju sailor warna biru dongker dan rok lipit selutut yang senada dengan bajunya,setelah selesai ia buru-buru memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Cih,kenapa harus telat sih?"tanya nya dalam hati.

Tak berapa lama terlihat sebuah gerbang kokoh yg bernama KONOHA INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL disingkat KIHS.

"Fiuh,untung gak terlambat." desahnya lega.

"Hoy forendhead,tumben terlambat what's up man?"ucap gadis blode bermata aquamarine sok bahasa inggris.

"Diamlah Ino-pig."balas sakura tajam.

Ino adalah satu-satunya teman yang mau berteman dengan Sakura dan hanya Ino yang tahu rahasia milik Sakura,selain itu Ino adalah gadis yang populer di semua orang bingung,mau-maunya Ino berteman dengan gadis cupu.

"Oke kita _piace,"__ucap ino sambil nyengir,memperlihatkan gigi putih bersihnya dan membentuk jari telunjuk dan jari tengah membentuk huruf 'V'_

_Sakura hanya angkat bahu,sambil melirik sahabat blodenya itu."Ino,apa aku ini terlalu cupu yah?" tanya sakura,dari nada suaranya kelihatan dia sedang serius._

_"Entahlah," kata Ino menggantung._

_"Emang kenapa sih,jangan-jangan kamu lagi jatuh cinta yah?" kata Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik._

_"Enggak kok,enak tuh cinta gak kenal yah" kata sakura tajam plus horor._

_"Oke kita __piace__ lagi okay" kata Ino sedikit bergidik sama tatapan horor bak vampire yg mau memakannya bulat-bulat._

_TEEETTTT..._

_Bunyi bel menggema di seluruh penjuru sekolah yg terkenal elit itu._

_"Pagi anak-anak" seorang guru cantik berambut hitam ikal dan mempunyai warna mata merah._

_"Pagi kurenai-sensei" jawab semua murid kompak._

_"Baiklah sekarang buka buku halaman 127"_

_SKIP TIME_

_One way or another_

_I gonna find yah..._

_I gonna gecha...gecha..._

_Rintone one way or another by one direction di handphone flip merah muda milik sakura bergetar di dalam saku nya._

_"Halo"_

_"Hai saku-chan!" sakura tahu suara cempreng ini._

_"Bibi tsunade?" tanya sakura takut-takut. *tumban saku-chan shanaro sakura sampai artatika*ehm back to the story*_

_"Yap,kau benar sayang"_

_"Kenapa bibi menelepon?" tanya sakura *lagi*_

_"Orang tuamu menitipkan kamu ke bibi" kata Tsunade dengan riang._

_"Aku kan sudah besar,untuk apa pake acara titip-titip segala?" tanya sakura sudah mulai mengeluarkaan aura gelap.._

_"Tak apa dong saku-chan,disini bibi sangat kesepian" pinta bibi Tsunade dengan tampang memelas *padahal percuma kan gak keliatan sama sakura nya.*_

_"Yare..yare, aku akan tinggal bersama bibi"ucap sakura pasrah._

_"Asyikkk...terima kasih saku-chan. Nanti bibi jemput di sekolah,okay?"_

_"Hn"_

_TUTUTUT_

_'Dasar bibi,huuhh' ucap inner sakura yg sedang bersweatdroped ria._

_TTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT..._

_"Baiklah anak-anak sampai besok pagi" kata Iruka sambil keluar dari kelas._

_"Sakura pulang bareng yuk" ucap Ino antusias._

_"Maaf pig,gue gak bisa pulang bareng loe hari ini" ucap Sakura tenang._

_"Emang kenapa Saki?" kata Ino pernasaran._

_"Bibiku mau jemput siang ini" kata Sakura sambil membereskan peralatan belajarnya._

_"Oh gitu,baiklah sampai jumpa besok forenhead"ucap Ino sambil berjalan keluar kelas._

_Sakura sedang berjalan menuju gerbang,disana sudah menunggu bibi nya yg lagi nyengir._

_"Halo saku-chan" ucap Tsunade riang._

_"Hn" terdengar suara dingin dari mulut hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan keponakan kesayangan nya ini._

_Mobil lamborigin silver akhirnya masuk ke sebuah rumah yg mewah yg ditinggali bibinya,Tsunade adalah model sekaligus actor yg sedang naik daun._

_"Selamat datang di rumahmu yg baru saku-chan" kata Tsunade sambil membuka pintu bewarna coklat kehitam-hitaman, dannn..._

_"Anak-anak ayo turun" teriak Tsunade pake toa masjid yg tadi dipinjamnya *plakk*oke lupakan tadi*_

_"Hah anak-anak?" kata sakura bingung plus cengo._

_"Apaan sih kak Tsunade ini teriak –teriak" sahut seorang cowok yg mempunyai rambut merah dan berwajah imut,baby face._

_"Iya deh,ganggu aku lagi tidur" kata seorang cowok lagi tapi kali ini warna rambutnya hitam klimis berwajah pucat,_

_"Hn" ucap seorang cowok lagi tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak peduli,tapi anehnya dia memiliki rambut seperti PANTAT AYAM._

_"Ehm,saku-chan perkenalkan yg mempunyai rambut merah wajah baby face itu namanya Akasuna no Sasori,yg rambutnya klimis itu namanya Sai Shimura,dan yang terakhir yg mempunyai rambut emo adalah Sasuke Uchiha" ucap Tsunade panjang x lebar x tinggi._

_"Siapa dia kak Tsunade?" tanya Sai yg masih bertahan dengan senyum anehnya itu menurut Sakura._

_"Oh dia ini keponakan ku" ucap tsunade bangga._

_" AAAAPPPAAAA!"ucap Sai dan Sasori,sedangkan Sasuke no comment._

_To be continuet_

_**A**__thor __**B**__acot __**A**__rea:_

_Looohaaa semua,maaf jika fic ini pendek plus abal ini fanfic pertama ...hiks...terharu akhirnya selama 4 tahun menjadi readers akhirnya bisa menjadi dukungan dari Wendy Uchiha "terima kasih senpai ku yg ku sayank"_

_Sekian dari Mina semoga bertemu di chap depa dadah *tebar bunga mawar plus pinjem toa masjid* digetok tetangga karena bising*_

_Bangka Belitung, 2013-05-27_

_Salam_

_MINAMI AIKO_

_R  
E  
V  
I  
E_

_W_

_Please?_

_Keep or Delete?_


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review:

RIVANY HINATA-CHAN: iya maaf,Itu kesalahan teknis.*?*,aku belum meriksa soalnya.

HARUNO CHERRY: maaf yah aku belum sempat jadi hancur.

UCHINAMI SELVIE: ini udah update.

ALINE AZURE: oke akan aku perbaiki senpai.

Maaf jika aku salah ngetik nama,harap maklumi...*?*

UGLY GIRL OR BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

Warning:typo,abal,gaje dan sebangsanya *?*,tidak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun.

Pairing:tergantung review.

Friendsip and Romance

Rete:T

Let's enjoy it ^^

Summary:Sakura adalah gadis yang merasa dirinya jelek,bagaimana hidupnya jika ia bertemu tiga cowok ganteng plus populer/bad summary/DONT LIKE DONT READ/RnR?

Diclaimer: om MASASHI KISHIMOTO

By:Minami Aiko

UGLY GIRL OR BEAUTIFUL GIRL?

Chapter 2

"AAAAPPPAAAA!" ucap Sai dan Sasori,sedangkan Sasuke no comment.

"Biasa aja kali." kata Tsunade sweatdroped.

"Masa sih,coba lihat kak Tsunade cantik sedangkan keponakannya cupu begini." ucap Sasori dengan tatapan Sakura hari ini sangat cupu mulai dari kacamata 5cm,baju kedodoran,rok lipin yg panjangnya lebih dari lutut dan rambut merah mudanya dikepang dua.

"Benar juga." Sai yg lagi tersenyum ikut nimbrung.

"Hn." Sasuke hanya ber'Hn ria,Tsunade yg mendengarnya jadi kesal sendiri.

"Awas kalian kalo berani mengatai Saku-chan cupu!" kata Tsunade dengan muka horor.

"Emang kenyataan." ucap Sasori cuek,sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Sudahlah Bibi,aku mau pulang ke apartemen ku lagi." kata Sakura mulai beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri,sebentar lagi ia akan memegang handle pintu,tiba-tiba...

"Kumahon jangan tinggalkan bibi sendirian dong Saku-chan." pinta Tsunade sambil mengeluarkan Puppy Eyes no jutsu.

"Kan ada mereka." tunjuk Sakura kepada tiga cowok yg masih nonton opera sabun di depannya.

"Tidak! Aku mau Saku-chan ada di rumah ini,TITIK!" ucap Tsunade mulai egois.

"Baiklah,kalo itu mau Bibi." Sakura mulai pasrah kepada Bibinya yang satu ini.

"Bagus kalo begitu,Ayame!" Tsunade memanggil salah satu pelayan pribadi nya.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama." keluarlah sosok jin *PLAK* ehm sosok wanita yang tidak terlalu muda.

"Antarkan Saku-chan ke kamar nya." perintah Tsunade kepada pelayannya ini.

"Ha'i Tsunade-sama,ayo Sakura-sama." ucap Ayame sambil membawa koper hitam milik Sakura.

"Hm." ucap Sakura cuek bebek.

"Eh Sasuke ada sainganmu tuh soal dingin." kata Sasori sambil nunjuk kearah Sakura.

"Hn." ucap Sasuke tidak peduli,lalu beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri menuju kamarnya yg ada di lantai dua.

"Hhhh,dia itu." kata Sasori menghela nafas,lalu lelaki yang memiliki wajah baby face itu melirik temannya yg satu dilirik Cuma tersenyum aneh.

"Kenapa semua teman-teman ku dingin semua!" teriak Sasori kesal sendiri.

"Derita loe." kata Sai sambil tersenyum polos,lalu beranjak dari tempat itu menuju kamarnya yg sama dengan Sasuke berada di lantai hanya angkat bahu daripada meladeni temannya yg satu ini.

Sedangkan di bagian Sakura

"Ini kamarnya Nona Sakura." ucap Ayame sambil membuka handle pintu dan terbukalah pintu itu memperlihatkan kamar bernuansa pink dan berbau tempat tidur berukuran king size di sebelah tempat tidur ada sebuah meja lemari besar bewarna hitam yang menyatu dengan dinding di sebelah lemari itu terdapat pintu menghubungkan dengan kamar mandi yang mewah,terdapat juga meja belajar yg lengkap dan terdapat rak yg penuh dengan macam-macam buku mulai dari ilmu pengetahuan sampai komik pun lengkap, balkon yg dibatasi oleh pintu kaca bertirai warna putih yg itu menghadap kearah taman,satu kata INDAH.

"Mau langsung disusun bajunya Nona?" tanya Ayame dengan sopan kepada Sakura.

"Ah,tidak usah Ayame-san taruh disitu saja." kata Sakura yang masih melihat-lihat kamar barunya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Nona,saya mau kembali lagi ke Nona ada perlu tinggal panggil saja" ucap Ayame sambil sedikit merapikan buku-buku yg ada di rak buku.

"Hm" gumam Sakura,"baiklah saya permisi dulu Nona." Terdengar bunyi 'blam' dari arah pintu.

Tsunade segera menemui Sakura di kamarnya,kemudian duduk di samping Sakura yg sedang membereskan barang-barang di kopernya.

"Sakura kau masih marah sama Bibi?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati.

"Tidak,untuk apa aku marah sama aku mau tanya siapa mereka bertiga itu?" tanya Sakura kepada Tsunade.

"Mereka bertiga adalah anak orang kaya dari keluarga terpandang dan bukankah mereka tampan sekali," kata Tsunade sambil tersenyum.

SAKURA POV

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Bibi berkata begitu tidak mungkin akan menjodohkan aku dengan mereka,kan?ini sungguh tak Bibi kelihatan sangat senang sekali,sebenarnya apa yg sedang direncanakan Bibi?

END SAKURA POV

"Baiklah kalau begitu ,ayo turun kita akan makan siang." ajak Tsunade kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah." kata Sakura yg sudah selesai membereskan baju-bajunya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak." ucap Tsunade mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling ujung.

" Siang kak Tsunade." ujar tiga cowok tampan yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Saku-chan kau duduk di sini yah?" Tsunade menunjuk tempat duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu." kelima anak manusia ini mulai memakai berbagai lauk yang ada di meja makan,mulai dari aya panggang,steak,ikan acar,dll.

"Uwah kenyang nya." kata Sasori mulai keluar dari ruang bertiga memilih bersantai di depan TV berukuran 50inc lengkap dengan DVD player,Play Stasion,dan satu set Speaker.

"Nonton film yuk?" ajak Sasori sambil memgeluarkan beberapa keping DVD di rak DVD yang berada di pojok sebelah TV,"nonton apa nih?" tanya Sasori pada kedua temannya.

"Terserahlah." Sai yang sedang memejamkan mata menoleh kearah datangnya suaraya,ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Baiklah,mari kita nonton film Resident Evil." kata Sasori antusias..*maaf sebenarnya author yang suka film Resident Evil*

Sakura sedang lewat di depan ruang TV,tapi seseorang memanggilnya."hei cewek cupu mau nonton gak?" tanya Sasori dengan nada sedikit keras.

"Nonton apaan?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berjalan menghampiri Sasori.

"Film Resident Evil,mau gak?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"Okelah." Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sofa panjang itu,sedangkan ketiga cowok itu memilih berselojoran di karpet bewarna beludru terdiam saat film dimulai menampilkan Alice sang pemain utama sedang membunuh zombie di daerah padang pasir. A/N itu loh film Resident Evil yang ke-3.

"Wah kerennya." ucap Sasori antusias,sedangkan ketiga temannya sedang serius mendalami film itu.

Akhirnya film bergendre horor itu telah selesai.

"Alice itu keren yah selain itu dia juga cantik." komentar Sasori,kedua temannya memilih membaca majalah daripada mendengar temannya ngoceh.

"Eh cewek cupu,coba kau kayak Alice mungkin banyak yang mau sama kamu." tunjuk Sasori tepat di muka cupu Sakura,Sakura segera beranjak pergi dari ruang TV tampa memerdulikan ocehan Sasori.

Sakura naik kelantai dua menuju kamarnya,setelah sampai dikamarnya ia bergegas memasuki kamar bernuansa pink membuka mulai dari kacamata 5cm dan kunciran seorang gadis cantik yang berada di depan cermin.

"Aku belum siap membongkar semua ini,bagaimana jika aku bertemu dengan 'dia'." gumam Sakura dengan wajah menunduk,mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari gadis yang sebenarnya cantik ini.

"Eh Sasuke,kau mau jalan-jalan gak?" tanya Sasori sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan segera pergi menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sasuke,lelaki yang mempunyai wajah seperti baby face menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Apa artinya Sasuke?" Sasori memiringkan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti.

Sasuke segera bangkit dari sofa menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hei aku berbicara dengan mu Sasuke!" teriak Sasori menghetakkan kakinya kesal terhadap sifat sahabatnya yang satu ini.

"Kenapa sih aku mempunyai sahabat yang seperti itu sih?" lirik Sasori kepada sahabatnya yang sedang nonton tampak tidak memperdulikan temannya yang sedang emosi.

'Lebih baik nonton TV,daripada meladeni Sasori mengoceh' batin Sai sweatdroped.

"Baiklah aku akan ke Mall sendiri." Sasori segera menghampiri mobil BMW merah metalic melalui beberapa rintangan *?*.Sasori sampai di Mall,dia segera menuju tempat parkir yang disediakan oleh pihak Mall.

"Huft,mau beli apa yah?" menghela nafas Sasori segera masuk ke dalam Mall,tak lupa perlengkapan penyamarannya,seperti topi,jaket tebal dan -orang menatapnya heran _hello masa di dalam mall memakai jaket tebal_? Itulah yang dipikirkan pengunjung Mall.

"Heh kenapa mereka melihat ku?apa aku terlalu ganteng ya?" gumam Sasori lalu menghampiri sebuah butik yang menjual pakaian dan kosmetik itu.

"Selamat datang di Butik AKATSUKI." seorang pelayan membuka kan pintu untuk Sasori._mudah-mudahan orang ini gak ngerampok_ batin pelayan yang bernama Tsugumi di lihat dari tag yang ada di bajunya.

"Terima kasih." gumam Sasori segera masuk ke dalam ruangan ber-AC itu,Sasori disambut oleh seseorang yang mempunyai piercings.

"Hai Saso-chan,lama gak ketemu." teriak lelaki itu.

"Berisik Pein." tungkas Sasori sebelum orang yang dipanggil Pein itu memeluknya.

"Um mau beli apa?" kata Pein di dalam hatinya dia siap meledak karena kesal tidak di izinkan memeluk Sasori.

"Aku mau beli krim pelembut kulit,ada?" Pein langsung melesat menuju sebuah rak yang berisi berbagai macam kosmetik.

"Silahkan dipilih." Pein mempersilahkan Sasori untuk mmemilih kosmetik yang mana yang mau dia beli.

"Aku memilih ini." Pein segera menghitung harga yang harus dikeluarkan.

"Semuanya 800 _ryo._" ucap Kisame yang bekerja sebagai kasir,lalu Sasori segera mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya.

Sasori segera keluar dari Mall menuju mobilnya yang di parkir di bastmant.

SKIP TIME

"Sudah pulang Sasori?" tanya Sai yang sedang membuat jus tampak tidak memperdulikan sahabatnya ini.

'Kurasa dia marah deh' batin Sai,lalu dia hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

Sasori yang sedang menaiki tangga berpapasan dengan Sakura,Sakura tampak tidak memperdulikan sampai di lantai satu Sakura segera menuju dapur,dia bertemu dengan Sai

"Hai nona." sapa Sai ramah beserta senyum polosnya yang menurut Sakura sangat menyebalkan,lalu Sakura pergi menuju kulkas yang berada di pojok itu mengambil sebuah botol bewarna merah yaitu jus cherry.

"Seleramu tidak buruk juga." Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus disela minum nya.

"Oh ya bisakah kau tidak memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'nona'?" Sai yang mendengar Sakura berbicara menolehkan kepalanya.

"Soalnya aku lupa nama mu." Jawab Sai santai tampa memikirkan dampak nya.

"Oh benar juga untuk apa memikirkan gadis cupu seperti ku." Sakura segera berlari menuju kamarnya,terdengar bunyi 'BRAK' yang berarti pintu sengaja di banting.

"Ada apa sih?" Sasori yag baru bangun tidur terkejut dengan suara pintu yang amat dia menuju lantai bawah menemui Sai yang sedang melukis.

"Eh Sai ada apa dengan gadis cupu itu?" Sai yang sedang melukis berhenti mendengar suara dari temannya,lalu dia menaruh kanvas dan cat lukisnya di atas meja.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyinggung nya." Sasori yang mendengarnya mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti ucapan temannya itu.

Sai lebih memilih melanjutkan melukisnya tampa memperdulikan temannya yang masih setia menunggu penjelasan darinya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu sudah mau makan malam." Sai beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur segera menuju kamar mandi yang berada di pojokkan kamarnya,lalu terdengar bunyi gemericik air bungsu dari dua besaudara ini mempunyai orang tua bernama Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha,sedangkan si sulung bernama Itachi Uchiha, klan Uchiha memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang sangat sukses yaitu Uchiha Corp.

"Tuan ayo makan malam." Teriak seorang maid di luar kamar.

"Hn nanti aku menyusul." Sasuke lekas memakai bajunya yaitu kaus santai bewarna putih dan jelana jeans yang senada dengan rambutnya,lalu ia pergi ke lantai bawah untuk menemui segera memilih tempat duduk disamping kedua temannya dan di depan Sakura.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap mereka serempak,hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti makan malam itu karena mengikuti tata krama '_tidak boleh berbicara ketika makan'_ hanya terdengar dentingan alam makan.

SKIP TIME

Pagi hari yang cerah,burung-burung berkicau dan matahari dengan lembut menyinari sebuah kamar bernuansa pink,sang gadis menggeliat dalam tidurnya,lalu terdengar...

"Nona Sakura ayo bangun sudah siang." Sakura segera bangun mendengar suara orang lain,lalu segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mempersiapkan peralatan sekolah Sakura,seperti baju sekolah dan buku-buku pelajaran.

"Ini nona sudah saya siapkan," ucap Ayame yang berada di ambang pintu,Sakura menganggukan kepalanya tanda lekas turun ke lantai satu untuk mempersiapkan sarapan sudah ada Sasuke,Sasori dan Sai yang menunggu sarapan pagi,tapi tunggu dulu kenapa mereka menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan sakura?

Sakura segera menuju tempat duduk yang biasa dia pakai yaitu di depan sang Uchiha bungsu, "Kenapa kalian meggunakan baju yang sama denganku?" tanya Sakura penasaran,dan yang menjawab pertanyaan Sakura adalah...

"Kami akan sekolah di KIHS." Jawab Sai tenang,lain hal dengan terkejut bagaimana hidupnya jika tahu warga sekolah 3 cowok ganteng plus populer serumah dengan ia yang notabene gadis yang cupu.

Sasori yang menyadari kalau Sakura berwajah tegang,dia melanjutkan, "Tenang kami akan merahasiakan kalau kita serumah,mau?" Sakura menghela nafas lega mendengar tawaran Sasori.

"Baiklah aku setuju," jawab Sakura mantab tampa beban,wajahnya yang tadi tegang sekarang sudah mulai segar kembali.

Setelah mereka sarapan,Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi naik tiba-tiba...

"Tidak bisa begitu Saku-chan." Suara tegas terdengar dari seseorang. "Kak Tsunade?" Tsunade yang tiba-tiba datang mengejutkan mereka ber-empat,Tsunadeyang dilihat _intens_ oleh anaknya 'itulah yang dirasakan Tsunade'.

"Hahaha,maaf anak-anak,aku selama beberapa hari ini ke Paris." Jawab Tsunade santai,dan ke-empat anak muda yang ada di depannya hanya cengo berjamaah .*?*

"Nah Saku-chan kamu akan pergi bersama mereka yah?" tanya Tsunade sambil menunjuk Sasuke,Sasori dan Sai.

"Baiklah Bibi." Jawab Sakura pasrah terhadap keadaan.

"Baiklah ayo kita berangkat." Suara Sai berhasil membuyarkan lamunan ber-empat pergi menggunakan mobil Sasuke yang bermerk _sport_ *bener gak tulisannya?* bewarna biru donker.

.

.

.

_Hidup Sakura akan segera berubah.._

**TBC**

**A**uthor **B**acot **A**rea

Hueeeee...

Sumpah fict ini GaJe banget,rasanya mau nyebur ke sumur aja

Oke masih ada yang mau review?

R

E

V

I

E

W please?


End file.
